Sodas and Letters
by Meltdownbabe
Summary: Songfic starring Tabitha and St. John, song is F and Run by Liz Phair


Characters: St. John Allerdyce [Pyro], Tabitha Smith [Boom-Boom].  
Song: Liz Phair "Fuck and Run"  
_  
_**Fuck and Run**_  
  
I woke up alarmed  
I didn't know where I was at first  
Just that I woke up in your arms  
And almost immediately I felt sorry_  
  
Tabitha Smith woke up in the arms of a pyromaniac red head, she was confused at first then it hit her all the memories of last night. St. John and her were making out in his beat-up old car, then they went inside the Brotherhood house and into his room, he had shut and locked the door and they began to undress each other between kisses. They had-had sex last night and here she was lying in his arms.  
  
_'Cause I didn't think this would happen again  
No matter what I could do or say  
Just that I didn't think this would happen again  
With or without my best intentions_  
  
Tabby had done this often before. Her and St. John weren't even going out... this had happened a lot to her she never thought it would happen again, oh but how wrong she always is.  
  
_And whatever happened to a boyfriend  
The kind of guy who tries to win you over?  
And whatever happened to a boyfriend  
The kind of guy who makes love 'cause he's in it?_  
  
She hadn't had a boyfriend in years, just quick thrills of sex with boys from all over. She wishes for a boyfriend someone who could protect her and do one thing for her, love her. She's never felt love before, she wishes she could feel it for once, instead she fucks them, with no love just hormones.  
  
_And I want a boyfriend  
I want a boyfriend  
I want all that boring old shit like letters and sodas  
Letters and sodas_  
  
Tabby was a sap for letters and all the cute things boyfriends do for you, open doors, buy you things, and love you. She hasn't had one in so long its hard for her to remember her last boyfriend, oh and how she longs for one again.  
  
_You got up out of bed  
You said you had a lot of work to do  
But I heard the rest in your head  
And almost immediately I felt sorry  
'Cause I didn't think this would happen again  
No matter what I could do or say  
Just that I didn't think this would happen again  
With or without my best intentions_  
  
St. John had risen out of bed, knowing he had to go to his part-time job this Saturday morning, he told her he was sorry that he couldn't stay longer that he had to go, but she could tell that there had to be some other reason he wanted to go, she thought he knew it was a mistake too.  
_  
And I want a boyfriend  
I want a boyfriend  
I want all that stupid old shit like letters and sodas_  
  
He gets up and walks over to her kissing her forehead lightly as he pulls on a pair of flame boxers and an undershirt. Tabby gets out of bed and begins to get dressed as well.  
_  
And I can feel it in my bones  
I'm gonna spend another year alone  
It's fuck and run, fuck and run  
Even when I was seventeen  
Fuck and run, fuck and run  
Even when I was twelve_  
  
As Tabitha reaches for her bra she feels a flashback from when she was twelve, back in Virginia, her and her old best friend Luke, out on the old lake, lying naked side by side, and soon he was gone, just like she knew St. John would be. Her eyes watered at the memory as it fades and she clasps the bra in the back and slides her shirt on over it.  
_  
And I can feel it in my bones  
I'm gonna spend my whole life alone  
It's fuck and run, fuck and run  
Even when I was seventeen  
Fuck and run, fuck and run  
Even when I was twelve_  
  
Two years ago, when she was fifteen, she had told herself she wasn't going to let this happen to her again, but here she is two years later doing the same thing with a boy she liked, he wasn't a boy anymore though, he was a man of twenty one.  
_  
You almost felt bad  
You said that I should call you up  
But I knew much better than that  
And almost immediately you felt sorry  
'Cause you didn't think this would happen again  
No matter what you could do or say  
Just that you didn't think this would happen again  
Without or without your best intentions_  
  
St. John slipped his arms around her and whispered in her ear with his musical Australian accent,  
"Call me soimetime baby." He then kissed the top of her head and walked to his dresser pulling out a lighter and putting it in his pocket, he opened the door after she was fully dressed and left.  
  
_And whatever happened to a girlfriend  
The kind of chick who tries to win you over?  
And whatever happened to a girlfriend  
The kind of chick who makes love 'cause she's in it?_  
  
As St. John walks away he thinks of the girl he left in his room. He wanted her real bad, and they had just made out last night and had fucked as well. He wanted her to be his girlfriend but he didn't know if he could ask her, he was scared, he hoped his day at work would cheer him up and give him the courage to ask her out, he really hoped she would call, but he was unsure if she would.  
  
_And you want a girlfriend  
You want a girlfriend  
You want all that boring old shit like letters and sodas  
Letters and sodas  
Letters and sodas  
Letters and sodas_  
  
As St. John leaves his job he thinks about Tabitha, he drives over to the Xavier Institute, and speaks into the intercom.  
"G'day, is Tabitha 'ere?"  
"Who is this?" Answered a voice.  
"Umm tell 'er its St. John, mate." A minute later the gates open and he drives through and up t the door where Tabitha steps out front. He shuts the car off and runs up to her and embraces her.  
"Sheila, I wantid t' ask y' soimethin' will y' beh moi girl?"  
"Oh St. John." Tabitha cried out kissing him passionetly on the lips. "Of course I will." Tabby said with that they go out to the movies, and he buys her a soda, later that night he writes her a letter.  
  
**_Dear Tabby,  
  
Oh how much I like you, I always loved you the first time I laid eyes on you, Your beautiful blonde hair, your sparkling eyes, they mesmerized me, you are such a beauty and you are so perfect for me. We are two who have become one, me and you sheila, forever. Our love will be everlasting, and just as the fires I control never die, our love will go on strong, burning.  
  
Love always,  
St. John Allerdyce_ **  
  
A/N: I attempted an Aussie accent for St. John, they aren't spelling errors if you were wondering.**************  
******** **


End file.
